Campus
Penang Hill Kelawai Road Batu Ferringhi B block, C block and E blook classrooms follow a standard layout. Two doors from the front and a single door at the back to access the back corridor. Back corridors can also be accessed by a set of stairs. Half sized classrooms in B block and C block classrooms that has since been converted to a full size classroom are easy to identify either by outdated floor plans stuck on the walls in the respective classroom, two set of light switches and the use of two normal air con opposed to a single unit. Notable examples of half sized classrooms that have become a normal sized classrooms include C301 and B203. Foyer Upon entering the campus, individuals would be at the foyer. The foyer used to have secondary year boards. These boards have been moved to the 'Mesra' area (ground floor C block). The foyer now holds boards displaying achievements. A Block A Block houses the reception as well as administration office and staff room. B Block The ground floor of B Block used to house two DT classrooms and a DT lab until they moved to F Block for the 2014 - 2015 academic year. After the departure of the DT, the senior library then took the space. The first floor of B Block originally housed an ICT lab but has since become a science lab since the ICT lab moved to portable cabins then to ex-humanities classrooms. Also housed is the ICT control room, another ICT lab which latter become the media/film room which received an interior layout change in the middle of the 2016 - 2017 academic year. There's also an humanities classroom which latter became a language support classroom as well as two half size room. Both of which is a language support classroom. The back corridor is home to additional space needed by the ICT control room as well as the counsellor room which also can be accessed from back door of the humanities/language classroom. The second floor originally housed the secondary library. The secondary library since moved to a portable cabin then ground floor of B block. Majority of the space that was taken up by the secondary library was converted to a science lab while the rest of the space was renovated into an English classroom. It's easy to see the wall that is not adjacent to the structure of the building. The third floor of B block is all science. Each science lab can cater towards any of the three sciences for KS3 and for IGCSE however for IB each lab has a dedicated purpose. B302 was originally a classroom but has since been converted in a preparation room. B block does not feature any toilet. C Block The ground floor of C Block used to house two art classrooms but has sinced moved to F Block for the 2014 - 2015 academic year. After the departure of the DT, the former space taken by the art classrooms were converted to space for the maintenance team as well and for a uniform outlet. The first floor of C Block originally housed humanities but humanities moved to F block for 2014 - 2015 academic year. Bahasa classrooms took up C101 and C102. C103 become a Mandarin classroom but is also used for Bahasa lessons. C104 become part of an ICT lab and C105 was originally divided in half adjacent to the corridors but was latter divided the other way to make way for the an ICT lab which takes up 1.5 classrooms. The second floor of C block houses the rest of the language department. French, Mandarin, Spanish are full length classrooms while Japanese and German are only half sized classrooms. There's also another classroom for general use. The third floor of C block is all math. All full size classroom however C301 originally was two half sized classrooms with a corridor running alongside the two half sized classroom. D Block D block houses the cafeteria, multi purpose hall latter known as sports hall as well as utilities. E Block Primary block. F Block F block construction was finished in time for the 2014 - 2015 academic year. Original floor plans was displayed in the foyer. The notable change between the displayed floor plans and the finish building was that ICT labs were meant to be moved to F Block but it's believed that due to ICT labs being shared with primary school, the plan to move the ICT labs to F Block would have been unfeasible. The official launch of F block occurred during the 2015 - 2016 academic year.